Peligro: Enana sobre pedales
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: A Levy le han regalado una bicicleta, lamentablemente esta no sabe montarla. Ah, pero Gajeel como es un gran amigo suyo la ayudará sin rechistar. Aprender a andar en bicicleta es sencillo, ¿Verdad?, entonces si es así... ¿Porque Levy a terminado estrellada en una pared de ladrillos? .:GaLe:.


Holaaaaaa!^^ La verdad no se que más decir, solo que esta es la primera vez que escribo un one-shot Gale xD Lo admito, he escrito un drabble, pero eso es algo muuuuuuy distinto xD Espero que les guste esta cosa tan fumada que he sacado, ya que bueno, no tenía nada mejor que hacer xD Por si acaso, si quieren pueden pasarse a leer mis demás fics, si no pues... nah! ni que sean tan buenos xD

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

.

.

.

**Peligro: Enana sobre pedales.**

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Así se encontraba Levy McGarden, quien caminaba hacia la casa de aquel dragon slayer de hierro. Tenía una bicicleta montando de lado, no podía esperar para usarla… el problema era que no sabía como montar una.

Natsu se la había regalado el día de ayer (aunque desconocía el porqué del regalo), pero Mirajane le dijo que Gajeel probablemente podría enseñarle a usarla. Levy no sabía que el pelinegro supiese montar una bicicleta, pero lo que la pobre peli azul no notó fue la mirada maliciosa de la albina.

Levy llamó a la puerta con insistencia, al no obtener respuesta entró. Y ahí lo miró, a su amigo, porqué si, ella se había ganado el poder llamarlo amigo. Se encontraba sentado en el sofá, como meditando, seguramente estresado de que acababa de llegar de una misión.

La maga de escritura sólida dejó de lado la bicicleta y se acercó a él. Se arrodilló mientras ponía ambos manos sobre su pecho y comenzaba a sacudirlo.

—Gajeel, ¡Despierta! —cantaba observando como las cejas se movían con mucho escándalo, hasta que por fin el Redfox abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres ahora enana? —preguntó mirándola.

—Gajeel… ¡Por favor enséñame a andar en bicicleta! —dijo haciendo un mohín en sus labios y a punto de hacer que un riego saliera de sus ojos.

Geek. Esa era la mejor manera para convencerlo.

—Ahora no enana, estoy cansado—gimió en voz baja, si, se escuchaba cansado.

Se iba a levantar, pero Levy lo agarró de los hombros y le hizo sentarse de nuevo.

—¡Vamos Gajeel, por favor! —rogó acercándose a él.

Gajeel miró el rostro inocente. Tratando de no enamorarse de ese rostro en el acto. Pero no era algo que pudiera evitar, el siempre estaba enamorado de su cara, de ella, de Levy McGarden.

Seguramente si no accedía ella podría lesionarse tratando de aprender sola.

La miró.

_Error._

Ella ahora, de nuevo, se miraba tan angelical.

—Tan linda…

—¿Dijiste algo Gajeel?

— ¿Eh? —la cercanía que Levy tenía ahora con él era muy peligrosa— ¡Muy bien! — gritó asustándola mientras se levantaba del sofá—¡Dónde está la estúpida bicicleta!

—Por ahí…—respondió tímidamente señalando aquel objeto.

Gajeel suspirando salió con la bicicleta y Levy detrás suyo.

_Una vez cerca del gremio donde serían las sensacionales clases de bicicleta…_

—Esta bien Levy, sube—dijo con los ojos cerrados mientras se apoyaba en el tronco de un árbol.

Sonriendo Levy obedeció. Subió a la bici, con los pies en la tierra firme y sus manos sobre los controladores.

—Y… ¿Ahora qué?

—Pon los pies en los pedales y pedalea—dijo con pereza.

Levy colocó ambos pies en los pedales, pero de repente se inclinó, y chillando cayó de lado. Gajeel abrió los ojos y corrió hacia ella.

—Hey ena… Levy, ¿Estás bien?

El la agarró por los brazos y la ayudó a levantarse. La peli azul asintió con la cabeza y se frotó el costado de su muslo adolorido. Ignorando claro, la preocupación del chico.

—Baka… debes colocar un pie sobre el pedal, luego con el otro pie empujarse hacia adelante, después de eso haces lo mismo con el otro pie, y así sucesivamente.

Levy asintió animada con la cabeza y volvió a su bicicleta. Ella puso su pie derecho sobre el pedal y con el otro pie se empujó ligeramente. Una vez sintiendo el movimiento en bicicleta, ella puso su pie izquierdo en el otro pedal y comenzó a pedalear lejos. Pero a medida que lo hacía, movió los brazos al mismo ritmo que la bicicleta.

—Ga…Gajeel… creo que me voy a caer—tartamudeaba asustada.

— ¡Simplemente sigue pedaleando!

— ¡Gajeel!

Los ojos de Gajeel se abrieron como platos al ver como el viaje de bici de la maga terminaba con una roca para luego estrellarse contra un árbol. Sus piernas se movieron rápidamente hacia la chica que solamente lloriqueaba.

— ¡Levy estás bien!

Se puso de pie detrás de ella y la agarró por los brazos, ayudándola a levantarse.

— ¿Estás sangrando?, ¿Tienes un hueso roto?

—Estoy bien—lo interrumpió riendo un poco—Fue doloroso pero divertido.

El pelinegro arqueó la ceja mientras se reprochaba a si mismo la preocupación hacia la chica.

—Gajeel… ¿Porqué estás rojo, acaso tienes fiebre?

¡Lo descubrió!

— ¡Sigue pedaleando enana!

Levy obedeció y agarró la bicicleta. Se puso sobre ella y comenzó a pedalear. Pero a medida que lo hacía, sintió como con la bicicleta había atropellado algo, y entonces escuchó como el pelinegro lanzó un gruñido. Se detuvo y lo miró.

— ¿Sucede algo Gajeel?

—Baka… ¡Porque pasas por encima de mi pie! —gritó mientras se agachaba a frotar su pie ligeramente adolorido.

— ¡Lo siento Gajeel! —se disculpó, aunque luego estalló en carcajadas.

El la miró y gruñó.

—Solo sigue pedaleando.

Levy sonrió y continuó pedaleando. Un poco lento al principio, pero después de unos segundos ella estaba empezando a conseguir un andar rápido.

—¡Mira Gajeel, lo estoy haciendo!

Gajeel sonrió. El dragon slayer se sentía orgulloso de ella. Le gustaba ver su acto tan infantil, aunque por ello también se molesta algunas veces. Pero eso era lo que la hacía tan especial para el.

—¡Gajeel ayúdame!

El pelinegro parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que Levy estaba bajando una pequeña colina… y demasiado rápido para su gusto.

— ¡Solo debes de poner los pies hacia abajo tonta!

— ¡No quiero, tengo miedo!

Gajeel gruñó y corrió tras ella. Levy gritó mientras pasaban enfrente de los magos del gremio, quienes rápidamente salieron de su camino, salvo una maga elemental de agua que caminaba distraídamente pensando en cierto alquimista de hielo.

— ¡Juvia cuidado! —gritó Levy mirando que se estrellaría con ella.

—Hoe

Juvia se volteó para ver como Levy estaba a punto de estrellarse con ella, la maga rápidamente pensó en convertirse en agua, pero los brazos de un mago que la atrajeron a su cuerpo alejándola del camino la detuvieron.

— ¡Juvia estás bien! —preguntó preocupado mirándola una vez ambos tirados del otro lado de la calle.

—Gra…Gray-sama—tartamudeó sonrojada—Gray-sama es… está muy cerca de Ju… Juvia.

El alquimista también se sonrojó, pero en ningún instante se separó de la maga.

—¡Levy! —gritó Gajeel saltándolos e ignorando los corazones que salían de la pareja de "amigos".

Levy vio a un mago de Blue Pegassus delante, era Hibiki, y estaba mirándose en un pequeño espejo, intentó gritar, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El mago dio la vuelta y se quedó sin aliento al sentir el golpe de la bicicleta. Gritó cuando el espejo cayó de sus manos, estrellándose en el suelo y rompiéndose. Se levantó y miró su amado espejo. Giró la cabeza y miró como la maga seguía andando en su bicicleta.

— ¡Se rompió mi espejo, ahora no podré ver mi hermoso rostro más! —gritó dramáticamente.

— ¡Lo siento, te voy a conseguir diez más! —gritó Levy mirando a los demás magos delante de ella.

Los miembros del gremio tragaron saliva y corrieron fuera del camino, murando a la peli azul seguir circulando.

—¡Maldita sea Levy, usa el freno! —gritó Gajeel, mientras que un dragon slayer de cabellos negros saltaba y caía frente suyo.

—Gajeel… he estado entrenando arduamente, y creo que ya es tiempo para la revan…

— ¡No tengo tu maldito tiempo Rogue! —respondió gruñendo mientras mandaba a volar al miembro del gremio Sabertooth por los cielos.

Levy tragó saliva cuando vio una pared de ladrillo en frente de ella. Cerró los ojos y la bicicleta se estrelló contra esta. Enviándola a volar, provocando que su cara se estrellase con los ladrillos.

Gajeel se maldijo a si mismo por se demasiado lento. Una vez que llegó donde Levy se arrodilló a su lado y se sentó encima de ella. Levy mantenía su mano en su frente y sus ojos estaban cerrados.

A medida que su cabeza estaba apoyada contra su pecho, la preocupación de Gajeel hizo que retirase la mano y mirarla. Gruñó cuando vio la sangre goteando de la frente.

Mientras tanto, una vez que los magos de Fairy Tail notaron el aura molesta de Gajeel al ver la pequeña hemorragia de Levy, se apresuraron a decir adiós uno por uno, corrieron dejando una nube de polvo tras de sí: No querían ver como Gajeel liberaba su ira sobre ellos.

—Levy, ¿Estás bien?

Natsu caminaba despreocupadamente cuando miró a ambos magos.

—Levy Gajeel Yo!, eh, que pasó aquí…—miró la bicicleta—¡Levy, que le haz hecho a mi regalo, y yo que tanto dinero gasté en él!

El aura asesina de Gajeel aumentó.

—Me duele la cabeza—se quejó Levy lagrimeando y perdiendo poco a poco el conocimiento.

El aura asesina y sádica de Gajeel aumentó a mil por hora.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie podía hacer llorar _a su enana._

—Natsu…

— ¿Eh?

—Te voy a matar.

Lo único que Natsu recuerda ahora es haber despertado en las afueras de Magnolia sobre un árbol al lado de un noqueado Rogue.

.

.

* * *

Turururururururur fin :3 xD estuvo muy raro lo sé, pero el punto era divertirlas(os)!, ¡Espero haberlo logrado!^^

No se si salió OOC, espero que no, y si salió así... ¡Gomen, es mi primer Gale!

Espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto!

Cuídense muchísimo!

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**h_a_n*


End file.
